Sacrifice
by lyzabeth
Summary: One shotsongfic de tokio hotel. Venez lire la fin d'un héro, la fin d'un ange...Je la met là parce k'elle est un peu déprimante.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sacrifice**_

Devant moi, s'étend le paysage. On dirait celui d'une carte postale. Il fait nuit. La lune pleine et grosse me fait face. Elle me déverse toute sa beauté. Tout son mystère. Toute sa douceur. En dessous de moi, il y a la neige. Brillante dans la lumière lunaire. On penserait à une photo en noir et bleu. Les toits bancals des quelques maisons scintillent. J'ai l'impression de rêver. Dans ma tête me vient une chanson que j'ai dû entendre un jour à la radio. Je ne comprend pas ses paroles, mais la mélodie ma parle. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me raconte. Elle me prend aux tripes.

_keiner mehr da der mich wirklich kennt  
meine welt bricht grad' zusammen und es läuft ´n happy-end  
um dich weinen soll ich nicht  
ich weiß unsterblich sind wir nicht  
aber du hast mal gesagt_

Je sais que sous mes yeux se dessinent des traces noires. J'ai trop pleuré. J'ai eu du mal à me décider. Mais je n'ai pas trop eu le choix… Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne l'ai jamais eu. Je regarde mes mains. Celle de droite est revêtue d'une mitaine noire. A moitié déchirée. On discerne lorsqu'on y fait attention, des reflets d'un gris mordant. _Comme la couleur de ses yeux…_Je ferme les yeux. Le froid de l'acier me mord le bras. Car sous ma mitaine, se cache une lame. Fine. Tranchante. Meurtrière. Mon autre poignet est ceint d'un tissu noir… Pour cacher d'anciennes cicatrices.

_**wenn nichts mehr geht werd ich ein engel sein - für dich allein  
und dir in jeder dunklen nacht erschein'  
und dann fliegen wir weit weg von hier  
wir werden uns nie mehr verlier'n**_

Je relève les yeux et fixe la lune. Je frissonne légèrement face au vent froid qui glisse sur mon torse nu. Je n'ai plus de tee shirt. Il n'a pas résisté. Pour tout vêtement, j'ai un pantalon. Noir. Comme toutes mes affaires. On toque à ma porte. Ça me fait un peu sursauter. A peine. Je m'y attendais. J'aurais voulu le revoir avant de partir. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne le dois pas. Il m'empêcherait de le faire. Lentement, je me relève. Je suis à présent debout dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Je jette un dernier regard à la porte. Et je saute.

_bis du mir das erste mal erscheinst  
stell' ich mir vor dass du von oben mit den wolken für mich weinst  
ich wart unendlich lang auf dich  
doch so unendlich ist es nicht  
denn du hast mal gesagt_

La porte explose d'un coup de baguette. D'un bond, il se trouve au bord de la fenêtre. Il a juste le temps de voir ses ailes noir disparaître. Trop tard.

Une question... la peur… l'amour…

-Que vas-tu faire ?

Il transplana environ un mètre cinquante avant de toucher le sol.

Il réapparut, juste au dessus d'un homme vêtu de noire. Il l'assomma de son poids et redisparut. Le coup avait été bref et silencieux. Il reparu derrière un autre homme noir et lui tordit le coup sans autre formes de procès. Il replia ses longues ailes et transplana de nouveau. Il atterrit devant la porte. Il marqua une pause. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et lança un regard sur le paysage. Ici, la lune était menaçante et la neige semblait absorber la lumière blanche pour en recracher une plus noir. L'endroit était lugubre. Le manoir devant lequel il se tenait tombait en ruine. Il soupira et entra calmement dans le hall plongé dans le noir. Ses ailes sombres repliées dans les dos, il monta les escaliers. Lentement. Donnant l'impression que se qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était inéluctable. Et c'était probablement le cas. Il y a longtemps que tout espoir avait quittée ses prunelles vertes. S'il le faisait, c'était pour lui._ L'homme de sa vie…_ Ses pas le guidèrent devant une immense porte sombre. Il ouvrit les battants. Devant lui, se déployait une foule noire. Un silence de mort s'abattis sur l'assemblée. Il baissa lentement ses bras et avança vers le centre de la pièce. Là où se tenait un trône dégageant une aura malsaine. Personne dans la marée noire n'eue le réflexe de bouger. Tous étaient subjugués par l'homme qui avançait calmement vers leur maître. De toute façon, qu'aurait-ils pus faire d'autre ?

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du maître. Lorsqu'il fut devant lui, Voledemort se leva et, souriant toujours, s'adressa à ses mangemorts comme s'il n'était pas là :

-Mangemorts ! Regardez qui est là ! Notre grand ami Potter ! Mais on dirait que le survivant n'est pas humain. Intéressant. Dis moi Potter, si tu est venu, c'est parce que tu veux que je t'achève plus rapidement ? Tu ne supportes plus de perdre la bataille ?

- Tom, tu c'est quoi ? Tu parles trop…

Un silence hostile répondit à ses paroles. Voledemort eu un petit rictus méprisant et attaqua. Les ailes d'Harry se refermèrent devant lui, le protégeant des sorts que lui lançait le sorcier. Un petit sourire flotta sur les lèvres d'Harry. Les sorts s'arrêtèrent. Harry attrapa sa lame cachée dans sa mitaine. Ses ailes s'écartèrent et la lame fila. Au même moment, un sort vert jailli de la baguette de Voledemort et fonça sur l'ange noir. La lame poursuivit son chemin. Elle fini par rencontrer l'Avada. Sans s'arrêter, le poignard absorba la majorité du sort de mort. Et c'est une lame légèrement verte qui se ficha dans le cœur du seigneur des ténèbres. Sans qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, Voledemort, s'écroula en un tas de chiffon, mort.

Un filet vert poursuivit sa route, inexorable. Il toucha les ailes noires et franchit cette protection.

Peut être que tout le monde penserait qu'Harry avait fait un mauvais calcul. Mais pas lui. Pas son ange a lui. Harry s'écroula sur le sol.

Rien n'arrête un Avada.

Dans sa chambre, là où son ange venait de disparaître, résonna les dernières notes de Rette mich. Sauve moi, en Français. Et dans n'importe qu'elle langues. C'était une chanson de Tokio Hotel, un nouveau groupe de rock prometteur. Mais l'homme blond s'en fichait. Un mauvais pressentiment lui nouait les entrailles et il n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux de la pleine lune qui semblait se moquer de lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Puis…

Une douleur profonde frappa son crâne. Très vite, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Sa pression sanguine fut trop haute. Drago se prit la tête entre les mains et tomba a genoux. La pression était trop forte. Il crut que son cerveau allait exploser. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et hurla de toutes ses forces, tentant de faire diminuer la pression qui compressait de plus en plus sa cervelle. N'en pouvant plus, il transplana, laissant un prénom dans l'air… _Harry…_

Il arriva prêt du corps de son ange. La pièce où il se trouvait était vide. Mais ce qu'il vit n'était qu'un tas de plume. Agenouillé prés de lui, il souleva les ailes noires de son ange. Il découvrit le visage pâle de son aimé. Un filet de sang s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Et son souffle était irrégulier. La mains légèrement tremblante, Drago, repoussa une mèche de cheveu brun. La douleur de le perdre déchirant chaque parcelle de son être. Il se força à se relever. Et se dirigea vers le tas de chiffons. Il lança un coup de pied dedans. Il aperçut alors le poignard toujours planter dans la poitrine du mage. Il s'en empara et revient prés de son amour.

Il s'agenouilla prés d'Harry. Résigné, il serra plus fort l'arme dans sa main et embrassa l'homme de sa vie. D'un geste sûr il planta le poignard dans son cœur.

_Il n'y a qu'un moyen de sauver la personne que l'on aime…De sauver la personne pour laquelle on est destiné… Le sacrifice…_

_**wenn nichts mehr geht werd ich ein engel sein - für dich allein  
und dir in jeder dunklen nacht erschein'  
und dann fliegen wir weit weg von hier  
wir werden uns nie mehr verlier'n**_

Une lueur passa du visage de Drago a celui d'Harry. Les poumons d'Harry se gonflèrent d'un coup et son cœur reparti. Cependant, un poids l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Il releva la tête et tomba sur le visage paisible de son fiancé. Mais avant qu'il ne comprenne quoique se soit. Il senti un liquide humide et chaud sur son torse et remarqua le sang qui coulait de la bouche de Drago. Il se redressa brusquement. Sur son torse, coula le sang de Drago. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était mort, Harry cria, et resserra ses bras autour de la tête de son amant. Les larmes dévalant librement sur ses joues. Ses ailes les entourant.

Il resta longtemps prostré ainsi. Jusqu'à ce que sa douleur ce calme un peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'un semblant de raison ne l'éclaire. Drago dans ses bras, Harry se leva et s'envola. Une dernière de ses larmes s'échoua sur la joue de Drago. Ils disparurent…

Ils apparurent dans le ciel clair de Poudlard. Là où ils s'étaient rencontrés, là où ils s'étaient détestés, là où ils s'étaient aimés.

Harry poussa un cri suraigu. Réveillant la population de l'école. Fumseck apparu face à lui. Harry posa un léger un bisou sur la tête du phénix. L'oiseau de feu inclina la tête, dans un dernier adieu. Deux amis allaient se quitter. Un cercle vert clair luisit autour des deux corps. Une plume des ailes d'Harry se détacha et s'envola dans le bureau de directeur. D'une écriture élégante, apparut sur une feuille du vieil homme un mot. _Désolé…_ La plume rayonna de vert et disparu.

_denk nur an mich und du siehst _

_den engel der neben dir fliegt  
denk nur an mich und du siehst _

_den engel der neben dir fliegt_

Dehors, à la place des deux adultes se tenait une boule de feu verte dont les flammes s'élevaient dans le ciel et semblaient vouloir lécher les étoiles. Les élèves se pressaient devant les fenêtres pour assister à cette scène irréel et magnifique.

La lumière faiblie puis disparut. Ne laissant dans le ciel clair de Poudlard que la pleine lune. Une mélodie résonna dans l'air. Un au revoir. Une dernière promesse. Une promesse de paix.

_**wenn nichts mehr geht werd ich ein engel sein - für dich allein  
und dir in jeder dunklen nacht erschein'  
und dann fliegen wir weit weg von hier  
wir werden uns nie mehr verlier'n**_

The Ends

Voici la traduction de la chanson :

_Plus personne qui me connaisse vraiment  
Mon monde s'effondre et je suis devant un happy end.  
Je ne dois pas pleurer en pensant à toi  
Je sais, nous ne sommes pas immortels  
Mais un jour tu m'as dit : _

**Quand rien n'ira plus je serai un ange – rien que pour toi  
Pour toi j'apparaîtrai dans les nuits les plus sombres  
Et nous nous envolerons loin d'ici  
Nous ne nous perdrons plus jamais**

En attendant ta première apparition  
J'imagine que tu me pleures là-haut sur les nuages  
Je t'attends pour l'éternité  
Mais l'éternité n'est pas si longue  
Car un jour tu m'as dit :

_**Quand rien n'ira plus je serai un ange – rien que pour toi  
Pour toi j'apparaîtrai dans les nuits les plus sombres  
Et nous nous envolerons loin d'ici  
Nous ne nous perdrons plus jamais**_

_Pense à moi et tu verras l'ange_

_qui vole à côté de toi  
Pense à moi et tu verras l'ange _

_qui vole à côté de toi._

_**Quand rien n'ira plus je serai un ange – rien que pour toi  
Pour toi j'apparaîtrai dans les nuits les plus sombres  
Et nous nous envolerons loin d'ici  
Nous ne nous perdrons plus jamais**_

Elle s'appelle **Wenn nichts mehr geht. **Et elle est de Tokio Hotel (pas de moi hein!)

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. Je l'ai pensée et écrite aujourd'hui. Ce qui fais qu'elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour mûrir. Mais, je tenais à la faire. Ne me demander pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que je voulais la publier aujourd'hui. Laissez moi une review s'il vous plait.

Lyzabeth


	2. remerciement

Je remercie Ceux qui ont lu cette fic. Je vais répondre à vos reviews. Donc, ce n'est pas un chap !!!

Bouledereliss : Tu as pleuré ? C'est vrai ? Je ne pensais pas que ma fic pourrait toucher à ce point. C'est flatteur et… bizarre aussi. Parce qu'en la relisant, je ne l'ai pas trouver si bien que sa. Mais c'est mon avis, et je ne sais s'il compte beaucoup. Je te rassure, je n'ai pas l'intension de m'arrêter d'écrire. Du moins pas pour le moment. Même si je n'en ferait jamais le métier, je profite de jeunesse pour écrire avant d'arrêter ! Si tu vas dans mon profile, tu verra d'autre fics que j'ai écrite. Viens mon ange et une songfic de Serre moi (chanson de tryo). Alors si sa t'intéresse…

Vansita : Bon, je t'ai déjà dis que j'était jalouse de toi. Et ben, je le redis. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais voulu être a ta place. Voir le groupe en vrai ! Vénarde !!!!

Lily2507 : Je ne trouve pas cette fic très déprimante. D'accord, elle est un peu tragique, mais, regarde le bon côté des choses, Drago et Harry se tue par amour, c'est pas beau sa ??? Moi, je trouve sa magnifique, parce que sa veut dire que (même s'il sont fictif tout comme l'histoire) y a encore un peu d'amour quelque part !

Je remercie tout le monde d'avoir lue cette fic. Et tout particulièrement ceux qui ont laissé une review !


End file.
